Bifurcations
by banachella
Summary: Elisabeth decides to accompany Lydia to Brighton instead of touring Derbyshire with the Gardiners - and thus unconsciously changes the future for herself and others forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** After reading tons of fabulous P&P fan fiction on this and other platforms, I decided to stop lurking in the shadows and publish my first own piece of work. I am very curious what you will think of it. It starts with a rather short chapter which merely serves the purpose to explain the deviation from canon storyline. Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors, since English is not my native language. I am doing my very best and will be happy if you have any proposals for improvement.

* * *

"If you were aware," said Elizabeth, "of the very great disadvantage to us all, which must arise from the public notice of Lydia's unguarded and imprudent manner; nay, which has already arisen from it, I am sure you would judge differently in the affair."

"Already arisen!" repeated Mr. Bennet. "What, has she frightened away some of your lovers? Poor little Lizzy! But do not be cast down. Such squeamish youths as cannot bear to be connected with a little absurdity, are not worth a regret. Come, let me see the list of the pitiful fellows who have been kept aloof by Lydia's folly."

"Indeed you are mistaken. I have no such injuries to resent. It is not of peculiar, but of general evils, which I am now complaining. Our importance, our respectability in the world, must be affected by the wild volatility, the assurance and disdain of all restraint which mark Lydia's character. Excuse me—for I must speak plainly. If you, my dear father, will not take the trouble of checking her exuberant spirits, and of teaching her that her present pursuits are not to be the business of her life, she will soon be beyond the reach of amendment. Her character will be fixed, and she will, at sixteen, be the most determined flirt that ever made herself and her family ridiculous. A flirt too, in the worst and meanest degree of flirtation; without any attraction beyond youth and a tolerable person; and from the ignorance and emptiness of her mind, wholly unable to ward off any portion of that universal contempt which her rage for admiration will excite. In this danger Kitty is also comprehended. She will follow wherever Lydia leads. Vain, ignorant, idle, and absolutely uncontrolled! Oh, my dear father, can you suppose it possible that they will not be censured and despised wherever they are known, and that their sisters will not be often involved in the disgrace?"

Mr. Bennet saw that her whole heart was in the subject; and affectionately taking her hand, said in reply,

"Do not make yourself uneasy, my love. Wherever you and Jane are known, you must be respected and valued; and you will not appear to less advantage for having a couple of—or I may say, three very silly sisters. We shall have no peace at Longbourn if Lydia does not go to Brighton. Let her go then. Colonel Forster is a sensible man, and will keep her out of any real mischief; and she is luckily too poor to be an object of prey to anybody. At Brighton she will be of less importance even as a common flirt than she has been here. The officers will find women better worth their notice. Let us hope, therefore, that her being there may teach her her own insignificance. At any rate, she cannot grow many degrees worse, without authorizing us to lock her up for the rest of her life."*

Elizabeth could hardly believe how irresponsible her father was acting. Well – did she really? He rarely displayed the due diligence a father of five unmarried daughters should possess. "In that case I ask you for permission to accompany her." _To avoid the worst, _she added to herself. Mr. Bennet sighed and shrugged. "If Colonel Forster is willing to extend the invitation, there is but one reason to object – if I remember correctly you agreed to join your Aunt and Uncle Gardiner during their trip to the lakes." Though Elizabeth regretted that she would not be able to attend and would have preferred it by far in comparison to the trip to Brighton, she persisted: "Whether I spend the summer in Brighton or at the lakes does not matter to me at all. It pains me to disappoint the Gardiners, but it cannot be helped."

And thus it was settled. Colonel Forster was easily persuaded to include Elizabeth in the party, as the small favour did not come with additional effort for him. The days until their departure passed quickly. Lydia's resentment against being chaperoned by her older sister was soon overcome and was replaced by raptures about the enjoyments to be expected in Brighton, while Kitty's complaints that the invitation should have been extended for her instead of Lizzy proofed to be of more lasting nature. Elizabeth herself didn't muse long about the lost opportunity to travel the lakes with the Gardiners, since it didn't match her happy disposition to brood on things which could not be changed. How could she have known that this small and rather selfless decision was a branch point for several people's roads of life?

* * *

*Quotation from Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice", Volume II, Chapter 18


	2. Chapter 2

The Forsters, Elizabeth and Lydia left on the first true summer's day of the year. As the carriage containing the small party arrived in Brighton, Lydia pointed out to Elizabeth and Mrs Forster everything she deemed worth noticing. "Oh, look at this dress! Don't you think long sleeves are rather hideous? I can't stand them at all." Elizabeth shrugged and said: "It's a matter of taste. Anyway it is most likely rather uncomfortable on a hot day as this." Mrs Forster agreed readily with them both.

"Aaaaawwww! Look at this!" Lydia screaked out of joy. The girls peeked out of the window – and indeed the view was breath-taking. Across the street, the sea stretched into the horizon. At this view Elizabeth finally forgot all about the lost trip to the lakes. She had never before been to the sea and rejoiced in the perspective of walking along the sea side. Apparently, she was not the only one, as the promenade was quite frequented by ladies and gentlemen who came to Brighton for leisure – and a considerable number of red coats. Elizabeth eyed Lydia suspiciously, who was quite absorbed but thankfully refrained from any comments. Apparently, this was due to the Col. Forster's presence – thus Elizabeth was convinced she would get to hear something about the issue later.

And indeed she did. Later the same day, after they had conveniently settled in the Colonel's house, Elizabeth sat in front of her vanity preparing for bed, when Lydia burst into the room. Giggling she jumped on the bed and slipped her feet under the blanket. Elizabeth sighed. This was a splendid beginning of their stay.

"Lydia, don't tell me you are strolling the house wearing nothing but your nightgown." Her sister did her the favour.

"I'm so excited! Brighton is so much bigger than Meryton! Did you see all those elegant people? And all the officers! I can't wait to go for the first ball." Ecstatically she went on about her expectations regarding Brighton's social distractions, until Elizabeth interrupted her laughingly.

"I am looking forward to our stay as well, and I am confident that there will be more than sufficient opportunities to dance even for your taste." Lydia shook her head vehemently.

"That's impossible – I could never tire of dancing." Clasping her sister's hands she said: "Oh, Lizzy, imagine I was able to find myself a husband during our stay. What a fun this would be – marrying as the first out of five sisters!" This was even worse than Elizabeth had anticipated. Apparently Lydia did not only intend to throw herself at every half-decent looking man, she was determined to evoke serious design. She sincerely doubted her sister's ability to choose wisely for herself. She was not yet sixteen, after all! Not to mention the collateral damage that would be caused during her romantic attempts…

"What's the hurry? You have any amount of time you need to make a good match. And as it appears you have enough time to do so before the rest of us as well," she said winking. "It was such a tedious business to make Papa let me go! An opportunity like this will not arise again for the next one or two years! Since the militia has left Meryton there will be no merriment back home at all. Shall I grow an old maid?" There was nothing Elizabeth could think of to convince her. Hence she abandoned the topic for the moment with the strongest intention to bring it up again as soon as a more suitable opportunity arose. When Lydia left for the night soon after, Elizabeth insisted that her sister made use of her dressing gown. Though Lydia pouted she relented.


	3. Chapter 3

Indeed Brighton offered as many social amenities as eagerly anticipated by one Bennet sibling, and as much opportunity to indulge in long walks along the sea side as wished-for by the other. Thus they soon settled into a daily routine suitable to both. After breakfast, Elizabeth would set out for the promenade. Lydia and Mrs Forster joined her if the weather was agreeable to them, in order to peek into the display windows of various shops and purchase a ribbon or a bonnet. As early as the first day of their stay, the two of them elevated Clay's as their favourite shop and spent quite a while during each stroll there. As the bathing place was a much more fashionable place than Meryton, changes to the items on display occurred by far more frequent, albeit not daily. Hence Elizabeth did not always join them and waited in front of the shop instead, enjoying the sun and observing the people in the street.

Thus it occurred one day soon after their arrival that Elizabeth was standing in front of the Clay's when she saw Mr Wickham walking down the street accompanied by a fellow officer. As the two of them engaged in conversation, she saw them first and pondered following Lydia and Mrs Forster into Clay's. After her return from Kent she had met him several times, yet she had avoided a longer conversation. Any former partiality for him was over, but she was still quite agitated about the revelations of Mr Darcy's letter concerning his actions. To put it plainly – she did not the very least desire to talk to him. But as it would not be possible to go out of his way for months, and they were very likely to meet often, she decided to stand her ground and remained where she was. Before long Elizabeth was greeted by her former friend.

"Miss Bennet, what a pleasure to meet you! I was delighted to hear that you intend to spend the summer at Brighton. You and your sister are staying at Colonel Forster's house?" Elizabeth confirmed this and was introduced to Mr Wickham's companion, Mr Harris. The three fell into an easy, superficial conversation. Though Elizabeth was quite occupied with remaining civil towards Mr Wickham, her curiosity did not vanish and she tried to form an impression of Mr Harris. He was a tall gentleman with handsome features and a pleasant conduct. He apparently spent an increasing amount of time with Mr Wickham lately. Elizabeth arrived at the conclusion that Mr Harris was interesting enough company for the other man, while there was no cause for concern that he might be out-done by him – his looks were a little less agreeable and his conversation a little less charming.

After a couple of minutes Mr Wickham touched the subject she dreaded most. "Harris, you must know that I always particularly enjoyed Miss Bennet's company during our deployment in Hertfordshire. Unfortunately – at least for me, she spent the spring in Kent. Pray tell us, how was your visit at Hunsford?"

Elizabeth was annoyed by his obvious intention to renew his attentions towards her. Apparently he counted on her vanity and believed her to be easily flattered. Did he really think he could make her believe that not his scheme to catch Mary King but her removal to Kent was the reason that his attentions had ceased last winter?

"Indeed it was a very interesting stay. As you know I visited my dear friend Mrs Collins who recently married the parson of Hunsford. It was good to see her well and content."

She was quite tempted to put him to right by hinting that she knew the truth about his dealings with Mr and Miss Darcy, but she would not do so in front of others. Hence she suppressed the urge to mention her frequent visits at Rosings as well as the presence of Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Instead she remarked on the beauty of the county and the pleasure of observing the awakening spring. An enquiry at Mr Harris yielded that he actually knew Kent rather well, since his father owned a small estate close to Lingfield in Surrey.

Elizabeth intended to end the conversation afterwards, but was in that moment joined by Lydia and Mrs Forster who had finished at Clay's. Mr Wickham introduced the ladies to Mr Harris and asked them whether they had been successful. Indeed they had been and animatedly demonstrated the newly purchased items to the gentlemen. Before long Elizabeth had enough of this display and reminded her two friends that they were soon expected to be home for tea. Hence they bid goodbye to Mr Wickham and Mr Harris, but Elizabeth was convinced that they would see them again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The following days were spent in the most agreeable manner to all. An increasing number of dinner invitations yielded amusement and they formed a number of new acquaintances. Elizabeth particularly enjoyed the company of Mr and Mrs Newton. While he was a jovial and easy-going kind of gentlemen, his wife was more serious and thoughtful, but both were well-read and had reasonable opinions and friendly manners. Though the couple had been wed for hardly above three months and spent little time separate from each other, they sought the society of others. Due to their wish to emphasize this intention and Mr Newton's eagerness to dance with his wife, they issued invitations for a ball.

The scheme proved to be very popular among everybody and Mrs Forster and the Misses Bennet spent pleasant hours in preparation. When everything was settled, they awaited the evening in eager anticipation; the time could not elapse fast enough. As is usually the case, their impatience convinced them that time wasn't passing at all, but finally the anxiously expected evening arrived.

They joined the large assembly just as the music started to play. Lydia had promised the first set to Mr Denny who quickly approached the party and led her to the dance floor. Elizabeth looked around to make out the Newtons to greet them and express her gratitude regarding the invitation. She was unsurprised to see that they, too, were dancing the first set together. Colonel Forster showed no inclination to dance until later in the evening. Thus Elizabeth continued the easy conversation with him and his wife, while scanning the room for other familiar faces. Before long, she detected Mr Wickham dancing with a young miss who was unknown to her.

Against her expectation, Elizabeth had seen nothing of Mr Wickham since their first meeting in Brighton. As the days elapsed, her hope grew that the instinct that told her he intended to single her out again had been misled by her aversion against the man and her reluctance to provoke an argument. After all, not much had transpired when she met him at Clay's and very likely he had found a new object of interest with an attractive dowry in the meantime. But more importantly, she felt she had no right to interfere in somebody else's affairs – Mr Darcy may have revealed to her the truth about Mr Wickham to protect her from greater evil, still it was not her story to tell or to meddle with. While she would not be able to completely evade him, she intended to keep the level of intimacy to a minimum.

After the second set was finished she excused herself and approached Mr and Mrs Newton. They greeted her cordially and inquired whether she and her party were enjoying themselves. Elizabeth ensured them that they did. "As you see my sister has devoted herself to dancing, she is currently occupied for the third consecutive set."

"How about you, Miss Bennet? Don't you enjoy the activity?" Mrs Newton enquired. Elizabeth did not want her to think she was in want of a partner, as she dreaded the prospect to give her friend the impression that she needed assistance.

"Of course I do! I will dance a set or two later, but there is no need to make haste."

"I am saddened to hear this, as I intended to secure your hand for the next set."

Elizabeth started when she heard Mr Wickham right behind her. Apparently he had approached them to ask her for a dance – his timing could not have been better. She was quite reluctant to do him the favour, but she had little choice. Denying him the request would mean that she must not stand up for any dance at all this evening – a delight she had been looking forward to, and she had assured the Newtons that she would do so only moments before.

Hence she acquiesced and soon the longest half hour of the evening started. He made every attempt to flatter her and was by no means discouraged by her modest reaction. To the contrary he seemed to enjoy her sarcastic retorts and continued to seek her out the entire evening. He complimented her on her dress, her hair style and her dancing, inquired about her family and mutual acquaintances in Hertfordshire and expressed his hope that she would stay the entire summer – in short he did everything to annoy her with his artificial politeness and friendliness. She did her very best to prevent that the ball was spoilt for her, but could not help to remark that she certainly had a way of encouraging men she disliked.


	5. Chapter 5

The mid of June brought a week of rain and everybody was forced to spend their time indoors. Though Elizabeth missed her walks she not too disappointed since she intended to dedicate these days to two important tasks: Lydia's birthday was approaching, in a fortnight she would turn sixteen. Elizabeth had purchased a pretty but rather plain bonnet which she wanted to trim with ribbons and flowers to meet Lydia's taste and to make it unique. Her second occupation was to write the overdue letters to her family. She had assured her father upon their arrival that their trip had been safe and they were well accommodated, yet in the meantime a long letter from Jane as well as her aunt Gardiner had arrived.

Jane's letter brought a detailed description of the daily life at Longbourne. It was not because of what Jane wrote, but because of what she did not write that Elizabeth understood that there was not much entertainment to be had since the regiment had left Meryton. Sweet Jane would never complain about a thing, but her letter so thoroughly lacked spirit and information that it became rather obvious that there was nothing to tell. The most interesting piece of information was that Kitty was still resentful that she had not been allowed to accompany her sisters. Jane simultaneously expressed her compassion for Kitty's feelings and assured Lizzy that Lydia and she were in no way to blame. The remainder of her letter was entirely unsurprising: Mr Bennet hid away in the library, Mrs Bennet suffered from her nerves and Mary dedicated herself to Fordyce's Sermons.

Elizabeth decided that the best way to answer such a letter was not to elaborate on what the pleasant diversity Meryton had lost while she could still enjoy it. Instead she inquired about joint acquaintances, described the present she had in mind for Lydia's birthday and expressed her unabated concerns regarding Lydia's conduct. She could only have been more troubled if her sister had chosen a clear favourite, but her incessant flirtations which whomever bestowed her any attention vexed Elizabeth greatly. She intervened whenever she could, but often without success. The letter closed with a detailed account of her meetings with Mr Wickham. Though she knew Jane would not agree she could not help to express her disgust with the man and her conviction that he had only the appearance of goodness.

_Dearest Jane, I fear this will perturb your sweet temper, but I will not be able to restrain __my__ temper much longer. If he continues his attempts to flatter me, I will be forced to dampen his ardour a little. And I have to admit – my spirit rises at the prospect of this encounter. Wish me well!_

The letter she wrote to her aunt Gardiner was dominated by an entirely different topic. Though Elizabeth did not regret her choice and was more convinced of its necessity than before, she was full of remorse to have disappointed her aunt and uncle. The letter she had received emphasised that she should not burden herself with a bad conscience and her aunt was very appreciative regarding her reasoning. Elizabeth thanked her wholeheartedly and elaborately, expressing her hopes that they would have the opportunity to travel together someday in the future. As she did not feel the restraints that Jane's solitude had put upon her before, she gave her aunt an unbiased account of the time already spent in Brighton. Just as she was starting a humorous description of the evening party they had attended the day before, Lydia called out at her.

"Lizzy, why are you so dull? You have been hiding from us for days now, writing odiously long letters and keeping to yourself in your room. Join us, enjoy yourself! Look how cute the cat is now that we dressed it up! Which game shall we play next? What should we do on a dreadful rainy day as this?"

Elizabeth was exceedingly vexed by her sister's request. She had spent the entire week relentlessly chatting with Mrs Forster. Now that they apparently ran out of gossip and had tortured the cat with an innumerable amount of ribbons and a bonnet, she was needed for distraction. "For sure Kitty or our mother would be exceedingly happy to receive a letter from you. As soon as I finish my letter to Aunt Gardiner, I will readily relinquish the desk and my writing set to you."

As Lydia was not that easy to discourage, she went on to urge her sister to spend some time with her. Elizabeth soon realised that she would not be able to concentrate on her letter anyway, but did not want to participate in one of their idle games. In the end she freed the cat of her costume and agreed to play a merry tune on the piano while Lydia and Mrs Forster practised dancing steps.


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast at the Forster's was a rather tedious affair, particularly for Elizabeth. She was used to start into the day in cherished solitude, preferably reading a book or taking a walk. Yet the Colonel insisted that everybody was present at breakfast as early as possible and his wife made sure that it was extended to the utmost possible length. Elizabeth rarely perceived them as a couple, but the first meal of the day was different. The colonel paid his wife his entire attention and she chattered all of the time, while spending the rest of the day agreeing to everything Lydia said and talking very little herself. In contrast to her friends, Lydia was more quiet than usual and left it to her sister and Colonel Forster to sustain the conversation – if Mrs Forster needed any incentive at all. Yet on this particular morning, Colonel Forster had something to tell and his wife happily obliged him.

"My dear, please be prepared to entertain tonight. I expect a gentleman to dine with us."

"Of course, I will inform White. Do you wish for anything special or shall we have a simple family dinner?"

Indeed the colonel had several requests. Elizabeth followed the discussion increasingly amused. Usually neither of both was interested in household matters but left this task trustfully to the capable hands of the housekeeper Mrs White. Her sudden devotion was obviously due to his and it did not take Elizabeth long to figure out why Colonel Forster showed that much consideration: Apparently their visitor exceeded him in rank, consequence or both. While her sister enjoyed the mutual agitation of their hosts, Lydia lost her patience. She did not care the least about the number of courses or the meals served. With as much enthusiasm she could muster at this early hour she enquired:

"Who will come for dinner?"

Very probably Colonel Forster would not have answered this interruption instantly if his wife had not confirmed her interest in the request.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, the younger son of the Earl of Matlock and commander of the -shire regiment, is visiting Brighton on a highly confidential errand. He will leave for London tomorrow but has accepted my invitation to join us for dinner tonight."

Lydia seemed to be content that their guest could be expected to show up in regimentals and lapsed into silence again. Elizabeth felt the obligation to inform her host that she was already acquainted to their guest.

"These are very delightful news! I had the pleasure to make the acquaintance of Colonel Fitzwilliam during my stay in Kent last spring."

Upon Colonel Forster's enquiry, she gave a much abbreviated account of her visit at Hunsford and Rosings.

As favourable as Elizabeth's first reaction was to the revelation that she was to see Colonel Fitzwilliam, as anxious did she grow over the course of the day. The last time she had met him was on the very day of Mr Darcy's disagreeable proposal and their heated dispute, when he unconsciously revealed to her his cousin's interference in Mr Bingley's affaires. Was he aware of what had unfolded later that day and of her rejection of his cousin's suit? Some parts of her conduct had been objectionable, in particular her defence of Wickham. During their stay at Rosings, the cousins had seemed to be extraordinarily close. The longer she pondered the subject, the more she was convinced that Colonel Fitzwilliam knew everything. This meant he was also aware by now that Bingley's so-called objectionable lady had been her sister Jane and that she was informed about Miss Darcy's near-elopement. These were far too many private matters open on display for two people so wholly unconnected to each other like Colonel Fitzwilliam and herself!

As vexing as all of this was – there was enough opportunity to benefit from the situation. She had truly enjoyed the colonel's company in Kent and recalled his easy and pleasing manners. Hence she found reason to hope that they would be able to brush aside the difficulties and could converse with as much spirit and flow as before.

But more importantly, she rejoiced in the perspective to relate the visit to Wickham. Her resolve to show him that she was not to be dallied with had remained firm. They had met frequently, but Elizabeth talked very little with him and took care that they spent no time in private conversation. Now the perfect opportunity had presented itself to her – she was convinced that Mr Wickham would grow rather uneasy if he gained knowledge of her acquaintance with Miss Darcy's second guardian.

Thus she regained her spirit early enough to look forward again to the evening in time to prepare with a happy disposition.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth's concerns proved to be unfounded, since the evening passed most amiably and agreeably. As it turned out Colonel Fitzwilliam was accompanied by his adjutant Captain Davies. After the necessary introductions had been made – neither of them being acquainted to Mrs Forster and Miss Lydia Bennet - they sat down for dinner. Initially Davies, who was seated next to her sister, caught Elizabeth's attention. Though he was reticent in his superior's presence, his good looks soon caught Lydia's fancy. Her conduct was rather brazen, but the young Captain took it with good humour. He endured Lydia's flirtation with unwavering and patient equanimity, neither encouraging nor deterring her. Elizabeth was soon convinced that no interference on her behalf would become necessary and passed her attention over to Colonel Fitzwilliam.

He appeared to be a little more severe in comparison to the last time she met him, but re-established their uncomplicated and pleasing acquaintance effortlessly.

"Miss Bennet, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here! I could hardly believe my good luck when Colonel Forster told me that you and your sister are staying with him."

"Indeed it is a very welcome coincidence. However, Colonel Forster informed us that you will leave tomorrow for London again. It's a long way from town for a stay of only two days. I hope you will have the opportunity to return for a longer stay."

"It depends."

His retort was so unfamiliarly taut; Elizabeth immediately perceived that she had touched a subject he was not willing or permitted to talk about, presumably a matter of military concern. Their conversation suffered a small pause, but before it became awkward he continued:

"Brighton itself does not offer much desirable distractions. In a place like this the society of a quick-witted lady is even more appreciated."

Though in principle she shared his sentiment that intelligent conversation was scarce, Elizabeth was a little bewildered upon the openness of his statement.

"I assume that business brings you to Brighton and therefore you should find yourself well occupied in any case."

"You are certainly right; there is more than sufficient entertainment to be had and duties to be fulfilled. But company which reminds me that all my complaints are void is seldom to be found."

The remark reminded her that he had hinted to her that his income did not allow a connection to a lady without a large dowry during their last conversation. She had no intention to drive the conversation in that direction; hence she dismissed the thought and reminded him of more pleasurable interests they shared. Before long they were discussing the pieces of music Elizabeth was currently practising on the pianoforte. Shortly before the gentleman retreated after dinner, he asked her to perform to them afterwards.

As the ladies were left behind, Lydia and Mrs Forster were eager to share their impressions of the gentlemen.

"Don't you think that Captain Davies is exceedingly handsome? He is such good company and is so easy to talk to. I quite enjoyed Pratt's company at the Newton's ball, but he is nothing to Davies. Of course we don't know how he dances and Pratt dances so well."

Lydia kept elaborating on the advantages of one gentleman over the other, while Mrs Forster said enough to keep her going without interrupting her. Elizabeth was not in a mood to join their idle talk and remained silent. If Lydia was in a mood to share the current state of her inconstant heart, this could hardly be avoided. Elizabeth could not approve her behaviour, but as long as neither the gentlemen nor the servants overheard Lydia's prattle there was no harm done.

When the gentlemen returned Elizabeth played some pieces on the pianoforte. Nonetheless she paid close attention to Lydia's conduct. Captain Davies did not show the least indication of returning Lydia's infatuation and her demands of a dance led to nothing. His lack of complaisance reduced her enjoyment of the flirt substantially. Elizabeth obtained a certain satisfaction from this observation and turned her entire devotion to her performance.


	8. Chapter 8

The next evening brought far less pleasing company – several officers from Colonel Forster's regiment joined them for dinner and Mr Wickham was amongst them. Lydia was very much her usual self and soon discovered that one of the wives was more than willing to fulfil her wish to play a dance tune after dinner.

This very day Elizabeth had received a letter from Jane which contained her beloved sister's cautious admonition to rein in her temper. Jane was profoundly concerned that Wickham was wronged, while expressing her believe in the truth of Mr Darcy's tale. The entire passage did not appear to be very logical, but clearly expressed Jane's anxiousness that any harm might come to Elizabeth. Though she was well aware that Jane had only her well-being in mind, she quickly discarded Jane's plea for caution – she was confident that her assessment of his character was well-deserved and deemed him to be by far too gutless to be any kind of threat. Since their arrival in Brighton Elizabeth had endured Wickham's shallow flattery and excessive attention; he had ignored every polite and subtle hint that she did not wish for his company.

As on earlier occasions, Mr Wickham secured the seat to her left at dinner and soon attempted to engage her in conversation. As politeness forbade her to act otherwise she yielded.

"Your complexion is becoming even fresher every day – the seaside obviously agrees with you! I am sure we owe this pleasure to your frequent strolls at the promenade," he offered with a salacious smile. Both his comment and his demeanour offended her highly. If anything was needed at all to convince her that it was high time to put him in his place, this was more than sufficient.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I fear it is undeserved. I am spending just as much time outside here as in Hertfordshire. But indeed I find Brighton quite enjoyable, though I prefer the company of some over others. Yesterday, for example, Colonel Forster invited Colonel Fitzwilliam for dinner. It was a delightful evening. I assume you made his acquaintance, since he is your godfather's nephew."

He hesitated a second.

"Indeed I met him on several occasions. Since you said you enjoyed the evening I assume that you liked him?" Elizabeth confirmed this assumption and spoke affectionate of the colonel.

"I like him very much. His manners are very pleasing and we share an interest in music. I made his acquaintance in spring in Kent, when he and Mr Darcy were visiting their aunt at Rosings for three weeks."

She smiled innocently as she observed Wickham's reaction. The revelation that the acquaintance was not as brief as he initially assumed had apparently taken him by surprise and his displeasure was obvious. However, he quickly regained his composure.

"And did you see them often?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam visited us at the Hunsford parsonage almost every day, Mr Darcy only a couple of times."

"I would have thought so. Mr Darcy's visit was certainly devoted to the advancing the match with Miss de Bourgh."

Elizabeth managed to show no outward sign of her amusement on this statement, but could not help to say:

"I saw nothing of it."

Elizabeth sensed that he began to suspect her of having more detailed knowledge of private matters of this family. She knew she was close to the boundary of indiscretion and the last thing she desired was him to discover that Mr Darcy had proposed marriage to her and had been rejected. Thus she was relieved when his next statement uncovered that his thoughts were travelling an entirely different path.

"Did you now then that the colonel was to visit Brighton? I would have assumed that it would suit you much better to travel a different place in the summer, since you find so much enjoyment in the scenery of the countryside."

"Not at all. I assure you that this meeting was a mere coincidence. My reasons to come here were of a quite different nature. As you probably know it is very wise to accompany a younger sister to a sea side resort."

He blanched and fell silent. Of course she was talking about his attempt to elope with Miss Darcy at Ramsgate and he knew it. Elizabeth could not be entirely satisfied with their conversation, since she was not be sure which conclusions he would draw from it. However, about one thing she could be certain: He _had_ gathered that somebody had unveiled the entirety of his connection to the Darcys and she had discovered the truth about his weak character. Yet she assumed that he suspected Colonel Fitzwilliam to be that somebody - a conclusion she could happily live with. Still she supposed that Jane would be unhappy with her conduct if she could tell her all – as unhappy as Jane could be with anybody's conduct. Strictly speaking she had not disclosed anything confidential, since Mr Wickham naturally already knew all about it. But she had been defiant and a little impolite.

Soon she used the opportunity of his silence to start a conversation with the officer seated to her right. The remainder of dinner passed much more pleasantly and Elizabeth danced several sets afterwards. Mr Wickham soon recovered his usual joviality, but did not make any further attempt to engage her in conversation or to ask her for a dance. This finally ensured that Elizabeth's satisfaction with their earlier encounter outweighed her second thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

The end of June, and with it Lydia's birthday, was advancing quickly. Elizabeth had finished her present as she had intended, but she did begin to question herself whether her sister deserved to be spoilt with gifts. Her behaviour was as awful as Elizabeth had it expected to be. Almost every day brought a new favourite that she was swooning about. Elizabeth had to admire her ability to make new acquaintances: After four weeks in Brighton, she had apparently been introduced to every single officer currently stationed at the place. Of course this was no surprise – it was far more astonishing that Lydia was well-liked among many of their wives as well. The reason was probably that she didn't care for the married officers at all, but spent her efforts rather on their wives and those who were unattached. But though she had made many friends, the number of those who turned up their noses at her behaviour was even larger. Elizabeth was often embarrassed and did her best to dampen Lydia's enthusiasm. Yet the longer they stayed, the less her efforts came to fruition.

Elizabeth began to long for their return to Longbourn, though she truly liked the place and made several acquaintances she intended to stay in touch with after they would have left. Colonel Forster's regiment would stay at least until October and Lydia was probably not eager to leave before them, but Elizabeth had no intention to overstay their welcome. However, it could be weeks before an opportunity arose to travel home.

Fortunately, she had an unwavering ally in the person of Mrs Newton. They had had a mutually favourable first impression of each other when they had first met in passing at Clay's. Hence they were inclined to like each other and since both proved to meet the expectations of the other on closer acquaintance, they quickly became good friends. They met almost every day and Mr and Mrs Newton frequently joined Elizabeth during her walks in the morning.

Mrs Newton did not fail to notice that Elizabeth did not approve of her sister's behaviour and was not particularly close to Mrs Forster, thus it didn't burden her conscience to separate Elizabeth from her friends from time to time. Yet she never mentioned her observation to her friend until they met at an assembly one evening. They sat down during a set to talk to each other, but Mrs Newton soon observed that Elizabeth was quite distracted. Instead of focusing on the conversation, Elizabeth was watching her dancing sister in the first place.

Lydia was spending the larger part of the evening with Mr Harris and was now dancing with him for the second time. Even for her standards she was showing an agonizingly eager interest in the gentleman and – from what Elizabeth could overhear from their conversation – she was pressing him to call on them the next day. Taken by itself this was distressing, but additionally Mr Harris friendship with Mr Wickham caused Elizabeth to doubt his character. She had every intention not to form an unjust opinion about him, but she would watch him closely as long as he sought her sister's company.

"What a pity that my company bores you already," Mrs Newton said with a friendly smile. Elizabeth blushed and turned to her friend.

"Pray excuse my dark mood. You certainly deserve better and did nothing to provoke it. I promise to return to my lively self as soon as possible!"

"Of this I have no doubt! Be unconcerned about me, I know what bothers you," Mrs Newton assured Elizabeth and cast a quick glance in Lydia's direction.

"Am I that obvious? But I have to admit it – I am very worried about my sister. She becomes wilder and wilder and I fear she strongly underestimates the consequences her behaviour can have. There are more people looking down at us every day. It vexes me, but my influence on her decreases and there is apparently nothing I can do."

It was relieving for Elizabeth to be able to share her concerns with somebody; nonetheless she kept her more specific thoughts to herself.

"My dear, I fully comprehend your anxiety. I would be as worried as you if we were talking about my younger sister. However, you shouldn't take it to heart too much – she is still your parents' responsibility."

"Indeed, but they are not here," Elizabeth retorted. Mrs Newton could think of nothing as a response to that. Thus, after a short pause, she decided to change the subject.

"I hope that your so-called dark mood is only due to your concerns about your sister's well-being. Or is there something else?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and took a closer look at her friend whose eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"What are you talking about? Pray, enlighten me – I am all curiosity!" cried Elizabeth, regaining her spirits.

"Your reaction gives me hope that you bear the slight with dignity," Mrs Newton said mirthfully. "I am sure you are aware that you lost the favour of Mr Wickham's undivided attention. He did not once ask you for a dance or bestow you the honour of his gallant conversation. What could have caused this change of heart? You don't have to disguise your feelings – I know you are devastated!"

Elizabeth had to laugh at this apt observation. Indeed Mr Wickham, though being present at the assembly, had greeted her with a curt nod and was now avoiding her and her party. Elizabeth was very content with the result of her little set-down.

"I assure you no hearts have been involved! But it might be that Mr Wickham got the hint that he should distribute his attentions elsewhere."

"Poor Mr Wickham…"

The ladies smiled at each other and continued in this fashion. Mr Newton, who had been conversing with a group close by and had been waiting for a good opportunity, decided that it was high time for a dance. Since he brought a partner for Elizabeth with him, the ladies were quickly convinced to dance the next set. Though they spent the rest of the evening very merrily, Elizabeth always kept an eye on Lydia.


	10. Chapter 10

On Lydia's birthday, Elizabeth slipped into her room half an hour before they were expected for breakfast. Usually Helen, Mrs Forster's maid, waked them and helped them to prepare for the day before attending Mrs Forster, but today Elizabeth would perform this service for her sister. It had not been as easy to convince Helen of the scheme as Elizabeth had expected. The young maid took her duties very serious and had not felt comfortable with the idea of leaving one lady to the other's care.

But Elizabeth had insisted and now she sat on the edge of Lydia's bed. Gently she shook her sister's shoulder. Usually Lydia rose rather slowly, but the hearty good wishes that were conveyed in the very moment she opened her eyes made her move uncommonly quickly. The girls hugged and Lydia shouted with glee when her sister revealed that she would help her to get dressed this morning. Of all the Bennet girls Elizabeth was said to be the most skilled at hairdressing. Yet first of all she handed Lydia a letter she had received from Longbourne a couple of days ago. Lydia immediately returned the letter and said:

"I am too excited! You read the letter while I wash my face and tell me what's in there afterwards!" Elizabeth did as she was asked to do and read it diligently. She had to smile at how very different her sisters were. While she helped her sister to dress, she conveyed the content of the letter.

"They wish you all the best for your birthday. Papa wrote he is convinced you are well and that you are enjoying Brighton."

Though his statement could be interpreted as such, his wording had been slightly different. Actually he had stated that he was sure that the silliness of Brighton suited his youngest daughter rather well.

"Mama misses you dearly, she sends lots of hugs and kisses and asks when we will return. She seems to be quite sincere about the point; she elaborated over half a page how quiet and lonely Longbourne is without you. You will have to read that on your own. Jane says that it appears to be just a short time ago that she carried you on her arms and she is very moved that you are turning sixteen today. Mary reminds you that one cannot be too guarded in one's behaviour towards the other sex. And Kitty begs you to write her a long letter with all the details of the balls you attended."

Elizabeth pressed Lydia a little to answer the letter today, but with little success.

"I will do so as soon as possible. But I will be way too busy today!"

Elizabeth sighed, but did not push the topic further. Not for the first time she was surprised at herself. She did not like most of the things Lydia did. And sometimes she had to admit to herself that she disliked her as a person. But nonetheless she loved her. Thus she acquiesced in her sister's unwillingness to respond to her family's good wished and proceeded with her tasks. Yet she soon discovered that Lydia was at least willing to do one of the things she had been asked for as she was very eager to tell Kitty about every officer she had met.

"Indeed I should write to Kitty very soon. She will be green with envy when I tell her how many dances we attended."

Elizabeth brushed Lydia's hair thoroughly.

"She was so fond of Pratt back in Meryton and we saw him quite often. He danced with me at every opportunity!"

Elizabeth combed the fringes out of the way and formed one part of her hair into a bun.

"And Denny did so as well, of course. But I met so many officers here who are much more appealing than Pratt and Denny!"

Her sister braided the remainder of her hair and winded it around the bun.

"I enjoyed the evening with Captain Davies very much. He is so very handsome and has spent so much time in town. He is much better company than that boring Colonel Fitzwilliam he brought with him! He has nothing to tell and is a very dull fellow."

Elizabeth who had just begun to curl her fringes disrupted her efforts for a moment.

"I am sure you would have a very different opinion of him if he had paid any attention to you."

"Oh Lizzy, I know that you are offended that Wickham does not have any consideration for you any more, but this is no reason to be so petty-minded!"

"I am by no means offended. Any lady should be very happy if she does not catch his notice."

Lydia laughed and continued to tease her.

"That's what you're saying now, but he once was a great favourite of yours! But never mind, I am not really interested in one of them."

Elizabeth was busy with the curls – it took a certain amount of concentration to get them right, hence it took a while until she realised that her sister had ceased speaking and until she grew suspicious.

"Still you have outlined all of their advantages exhaustively. You are making me curious – who is it you are really interested in?"

Lydia had apparently been awaiting this inquiry.

"You cannot tell? I thought it is so obvious. Mr Harris, of course! He is everything a gentleman should be. He is handsome, he will inherit his father's estate and he is the only one who does not treat me like a child!"

She went on praising Mr Harris' merits and left her sister to her own thoughts. Elizabeth did not truly believe that Lydia's preference was of a permanent nature. But in case it was – Mr Harris was apparently a close friend of Mr Wickham. This did not cast a favourable light on his character, yet there was nothing substantial that Elizabeth could hold against him. Thus she said nothing against Lydia's latest fancy for the moment, but she had every intention to keep a close eye on the affair.

Soon both ladies were ready and Lydia expressed her contentment with Elizabeth's efforts. Before they went down for breakfast, Elizabeth produced the bonnet she had prepared for Lydia. Her sister liked it a lot, thanked her and pronounced her intention to wear it that very day when they went for a walk.


End file.
